stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Owens
| title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = Captain | insignia1 = }} Michael Timothy Owens was the captain of the . With a Starfleet career spanning three decades, Owens has distinguished himself as a highly reliable officer and trusted starship captain. His numerous accomplishments have garnered him such citations as the Star Cross and the Christopher Pike Medal. (The Star Eagle Adventures) Early life Michael Timothy Owens was born on July 16, 2334 in Waukesha, Wisconsin on the North American continent on Earth. He was born to Judith Baxter-Owens an oceanographer and Jonathan Owens, a Starfleet officer. Michael has an older brother, Matthew Owens, who was killed during a scientific experiment on the planet Periphocles V in 2366. Owens spent much of his early childhood living in his parents’ estate in Waukesha. When his mother resumed her work as an oceanographer, Michael would often join her on expeditions to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and other large bodies of water on numerous alien worlds. He quickly developed an interest in following in his mother’s footsteps much to the disappointment of his father who preferred that his future would be with Starfleet. Seemingly having lost Michael to follow his mother’s example, Jonathan Owens concentrated his efforts on his elder son Matthew. Jonathan Owens began a relentless campaign to sway Matthew to enter the Academy which created a widening rift between Matthew and his father. Shortly before Michael’s fourteenth birthday, tragedy struck the Owens family when Judith was killed by an accident in a research station at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. This event shattered the fragile state of the Owens household and eventually drove Matthew away from his family to find his own way which he eventually found in science. He enrolled himself at Cambridge University to study physics. Starfleet Academy Jonathan Owens managed to persuade Michael to join Starfleet Academy in 2352. Surprisingly Michael found the Academy to be the right choice for him. Even though he was shy and academically unimpressive at first he displayed extraordinary leadership and problem solving skills when he took part in a four-month training assignment on the in 2354. It was on the Horatio that he first developed his aspirations to become an explorer and more importantly a starship captain. During his freshman year at the Academy he formed a friendship with fellow cadet Amaya Donners and they quickly found that they shared the same goals and interests. In an alternate reality their relationship evolved beyond friendship only to turn into animosity when Michael fell in love with a different woman shortly after. However fate handed Michael a unique chance to rectify this mistake and to remain friends with Donners. The woman Michael fell in love with was a young Betazoid cadet named Jana Tren. Their relationship lasted until his graduation in 2356 after which they decided to part ways. Starfleet career Michael’s first posting out of the Academy was on the cruiser as a helmsman. In 2361 he showed great perception and awareness when he saved the Fearless from certain destruction while being placed temporarily in command. He was subsequently awarded the prestigious Medal of Honor. Later that year Michael was present when the Fearless made first contact with the Tenarians. He was chosen as a member of the delegation to first visit the planet Tenaria. Michael showed impressive diplomatic skills and it was due to his suggestions that Tenaria showed an interest in becoming affiliated with the United Federation of Planets. The exceedingly congenial and harmonic Tenarians reacted especially well to Michael who was chosen to stay on their world to build diplomatic ties and prepare the Tenarians for future treaties with the Federation. On Tenaria Michael was assigned to work with DeMara Deen, the daughter of Tenaria’s most senior leader. DeMara Deen became fascinated with Michael as well as with the Federation itself. Michael and DeMara quickly became close friends. On DeMara’s urging Michael began to train her to be a Starfleet officer with the consent of Starfleet Academy. The posting on Tenaria would last three years in which time Michael saw his efforts bear fruit with Tenaria committing itself to the United Federation of Planets, signing a strong affiliation treaty in 2367. The accomplishments on Tenaria garnered Michael the Citation for Outstanding Accomplishments, the Star Cross and the Blue Ribbon of Peace. Starfleet Academy, impressed with his diplomatic skills, offered him a two-year position as associate tutor to teach his experiences to others. Michael accepted this position in 2364. He brought his friend DeMara Deen with him to the Academy where she could complete her training and he could continue to serve as her mentor. In 2366 at the end of Michael’s term at the Academy, he accepted the position of first officer on the , a heavy cruiser under the command of Captain Eduardo Mendez. Michael convinced his new commanding officer to also recruit Ensign DeMara Deen as a science specialist. He was also shortly reunited with his Academy friend Amaya Donners who served as chief engineer on the Columbia but managed to secure her own assignment as first officer on the [[Bellerophon|USS Bellerophon]] a few months after Michael’s arrival. Later that year Michael, DeMara Deen and Amaya Donners were assigned to supervise an experiment of a new experimental transporter technology on the planet Periphocles V. The lead scientists on the experiment were Doctor Frobisher and Doctor Matthew Owens, Michael’s brother. The experiment failed catastrophically with an apparently mentally unstable Frobisher causing the death of Matthew Owens. A blow from which Michael would not easily recover. In 2370 while leading an away mission Michael displayed enormous foresight when anticipating a malicious trap and proceeded to save both his away team as well as the Columbia and a convoy of friendly vessels from destruction and heavy damage. For his bravery Owens was rewarded the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry. However a subsequent attack, even though causing little damage, critically wounded Captain Mendez who would later succumb to his injuries. Reluctantly Michael accepted the role of acting captain of the USS Columbia. In 2371 Michael Owens saw no other way but to sacrifice the Columbia in order to save a heavily populated world from being struck by a meteor-based weapon. Columbia’s crew was evacuated in time with a minimum amount of casualties but the ship was completely destroyed. Starfleet honored Owens’ deeds by awarding him the Christopher Pike Award for Outstanding Courage. Later that year Owens was promoted to full captain and assigned to command the newly commissioned USS Eagle. Psychological profile In many regards Michael Owens is the very epitome of a career officer. Even though he developed his ambitions to become a starship captain relatively late, once he had realized what he wanted he pursued his goal with almost fierce determination. Subsequently many of his career decisions where influenced by what would help accelerate his career. Fulfilling his goal however did not come without a price. The much desired center seat only opened up to him after his commanding officer on the Columbia was killed in action. Michael was extremely reluctant to take on the role of the man he had worshiped but ultimately bowed to pressures from his crew and the admiralty to become acting captain of the Columbia. Michael appeared satisfied however with his next command but remains insecure about the rumors that his father played a decisive role in helping him to the assignment. His relationship with his father remains complicated at best. Not only does Michael blame him for the death of his brother by alienating him from the rest of his family, he also fears the implications of his father having helped move along his career. Michael made numerous sacrifices in order to make it into the captain's chair, chief among them the fact that he never allowed himself time for a meaningful relationship. His first love is the ocean and he remains an avid diver. While he abandoned his childhood ambitions to become an oceanographer after the tragic death of his mother he still feels nostalgic about exploring the open seas on alien worlds. Michael has an especially close bond with the young Tenarian DeMara Deen who has been at his side in one form or another since they met on her home world which has sparked rumors that he might be involved with the spellbindingly beautiful young woman. And while it is true that he takes comfort by her company and treasures her advice, their relationship has always remained platonic. In his scarce free time Michael relaxes by diving on the holodeck or in oceans of suitable planets, he likes listening to Classical Earth music, enjoys reading Shakespeare and plays Racquetball or Parrises Squares. External link StarEagleAdventures.com Owens, Michael Owens, Michael Owens, Michael Owens, Michael Owens, Michael